Simulation
by Silverstorm13
Summary: Realistic simulation, as they called it, had only recently been discovered. What happens when Amanda ends up in a simulated adventure with the Fantastic 4? And add to that, she is secretly falling in love with the supervillain Doctor Doom. Crappy summary, I know.
1. Prologue

**Hello, readers. I hope you like my story. I hope I will actually finish this one. I have it all planned out so all I have to do is write it. So without further ado. Simulation.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fantastic 4 I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

* * *

Amanda Hilder was a normal seventeen-year-old girl...who was obsessed with superheros. She knew everything about any Marvel or DC superhero. Her current obsession was with the Fantastic 4.

She was a big fan of Doctor Doom, she liked him better than any of the F.4 people. She almost always paired her character with him when she made up stories in her head. There was something about him that she just couldn't put her finger on...

* * *

Amanda and the rest of her Drama class climbed into the bus. Amanda had straight, shoulder-length, light red hair. She had a few freckles and her skin was lighter than most people's. Her eyes were a mix of blue, green and brown. She was five-foot-nine and had brown glasses.

Amanda sat down next to her friend Nicole. She wondered where they were going for the field trip. Mrs. Mason, their teacher was being very secretive about it. Usually they went to a play or something, but Amanda could tell this time was different.

Amanda leaned back into her seat and started listening to the other students conversations. Kalie and her friends were talking about makeup and boys, Jared and his buddies were joking around and causing trouble, as always, a few other students were talking to their neighbor or just looking out the window. They had a really small school and as a result a drama class of only eleven people.

The bus pulled up to what looked like an old, but huge, warehouse. They made their way off of the bus and walked towards the building. Mrs. Mason led them inside. It appeared to be some sort of computer lab. A man walked over to them.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Houser," the man said," and you will be some of the first of many to partake in this realistic simulation experience."

"Dr. Houser is allowing us to use his simulation rooms. The rooms make it feel like you are actually there, really doing the things that you are doing. You are the character in the story," Mrs. Mason said, "Since there are only four rooms you will be divided into three groups of three and one group of two."

Amanda stood there for a second amazed. The discovery of the technology making realistic simulation, as they called it, possible had been discovered only a few years before. So far only very rich and important people had been able to do it. Wow, Mrs. Mason must have friends in high places.

Mrs. Mason started naming off the groups. "Kalie, Nicole, and Jared will be in Room 1. Caleb, Hanna, and Beth in Room 2. Michael, Justin, and Stacy in Room 3. Amanda and Joel will be in Room 4."

Joel Blanke. Starting wide-receiver for the school football team. At five-foot-seven, he was short, but fast. He had short dark brown hair and blue eyes. He was a bit of a flirt and not someone she liked to be around.

"The simulation will be based on the 2005 and 2007 Fantastic 4 movies," Dr. Houser said.

"Yes!" Amanda said quietly.

"Over there are some computers where you can create your character. That will take only a few minutes. Your character must be at least twenty-four years old to be closer to the ages of the original character. Use your own name," he continued.

Amanda walked over to the nearest computer and started to create her character. She made her character twenty-seven years old with slightly wavy, light red hair and green eyes. Her character was five-foot-nine and slender. She had majored in astronomy and minored in genetics. She was now working at Von Doom Industries alongside Susan Storm. She was fairly rich and her car was a Pontiac Firebird. Amanda then chose the powers her character would have after the cosmic storm.

Amanda walked back over to Mrs. Mason when she was done. Dr. Houser ushered Amanda and Joel toward Room 4. It was a small white room with one bench in it and wires running all over the wall. Amanda and Joel sat down on the bench. The lights in the room dimmed and then went out. The simulation began...

* * *

**I hope you like it and that you will review. Please, Oh please review.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Yay! I got another chapter up. This chapter is mainly quotes from the movie though. Thank you, **_Guest_**, for reviewing, and thank you to** _SwifteForeverAndAlways_**for following.**** Hope you like it.**

* * *

It took a few minutes for Amanda's eyes to adjust when the light turned back on. Instead of being in the white room, Amanda was sitting at a desk with pencil in hand and a paper in front of her. Susan Storm was standing behind her and talking on the phone. She seemed very frustrated with the caller.

"Yes, I will talk to him, but I don't think we will be able to any sooner. I am sorry that it is inconvenient for you. I'll talk to you tomorrow, sir. Goodbye," Susan quickly hung up and turned to Amanda, "I have to talk to Victor, you coming?"

Amanda nodded and followed Susan to the elevator. They enter Victor Von Doom's office.

You can tell a lot about a person by just looking at them. The way they hold themselves, the way they walk, their eyes, each of these tells you a little bit about the person. Victor Von Doom radiated arrogance and power. He was cunning and not impulsive. He could be patient, but preferred not to wait. His eyes told of inner strength, but also of an search for power that could never be satisfied.

Three men were talking to Dr. Von Doom at the moment. The first two Amanda knew were Reed Richards and Ben Grimm. The third man was six-foot-two, had dark brown hair and blue eyes. He was probably Joel.

"Same old Reed, the hopeless optimist," Victor was saying, "still reaching for the star with the weight of the world on your back."

"You remember in school we talked about working together. That's what I was about to explain..." Reed said, he pressed a remote and a picture of a space station appeared.

"So it's not just my money you want, it's my toys... Tell me, if NASA doesn't trust you, why should I?" Victor said, then continued, "That's my job. To stay a step ahead. To know what other men don't."

"I can't handle this," Ben said as he turned toward the door.

"Ben. This is business. Just work," Reed said is a quiet voice.

"He's right, Ben. It is just business," Susan said. Everyone turned around to see Susan and Amanda standing by the door.

" I think you know my Director of Genetic Research, Susan Storm. And this is her assistant, Amanda Hilder," Victor said, "Amanda, this is Reed Richards, Ben Grimm, and Joel Blanke."

"Heya Susie. Hello Amanda," Ben said and then to Reed under his breath, "One more thing he's got."

"Ben, it's been too long," Susan said as she gives Ben a warm hug. She then gives Reed a polite handshake.

"You're, you've, I mean, how have you been," Reed started to say.

"Never better," Susan said curtly.

"This isn't going to be a problem is it?" Victor asked.

"Not at all," Reed said.

"Ancient history," Susan said at the same time.

"Good. Then you're just in time to hear the great Reed Richards ask me for help." Victor continued," You know, you made a lot of folks at MIT feel like a junior high science fair. So you'll excuse me if I savor the moment."

"You back this mission, and I'll sign over a fair percentage of any applications or..." Reed began.

"The number's seventy-five. And it's applications and patents," Victor said.

"What about his first-born," Ben said annoyed.

"Ben, the money's not important. We could save lives," Reed said quietly.

"Twenty-five percent of a billion is enough to keep the lights on, isn't it? Maybe even pay off your fourth mortgage on the Baxter Building," Victor said as Reed and Ben looked at him, surprised he knew all this.

"Deal...?" Victor asked.

Reed looked at Ben who was shaking his head no. But Reed nodded and shook Victor's hand.

"Well, then. To our future, together."

* * *

**Merry Christmas! Hope you like this chapter. I probably won't be able to get another chapter up for at least a week, sorry. Review if you like it, review if you hate it, review, review, review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello, world. I just got back from Christmas vacation. I unpacked, then sat down at the computer and started typing. I am sorry it is so short. I had a minor case of the most dreaded disease known to writers, a writer's block. But I got over it during vacation and was ready to write again when I came back. Thank you to** _SwifteForeverAndAlways_**, **_Guest_**,** **and **_aussierose89 _**for reviewing, and thank you to **_We Will Be Victorious_** and **_aussierose89 _**for following. Hope you like this chaper.**

* * *

It was four weeks until the mission. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Amanda was pacing around her apartment. Why did she agree to this? She could of been someone on the sidelines, just there for moral support. But, no. She had to say yes when Victor asked her to go with them on the mission and to help Susan out. And now she was paying for it.

Would it hurt when they were overtaken by the cosmic storm? Should she tell someone what was going to happen? They would probably think she was crazy.

If something, somehow, didn't go wrong then everything would be fine. But the movie had proved that the shields on the space station didn't keep out the effects of the cosmic storm. After all, Victor had been affected. If the shields held, then Reed and Sue wouldn't get married, the world would be destroyed by Galactus two years later, and Victor would die a rich and happy man(which wasn't so bad).

Amanda stopped pacing and sat down in a chair. She was thinking to much again. This wasn't real, it was a very realistic simulation. She should be excited, all her life she had wanted some form of superpower. Even though it was just in a simulation, she should be ecstatic.

But she wasn't. She felt as if there was something off. It wasn't that it felt real in every way, down to the sharp pain of stubbing your toe. It was the feeling of being surrounded by evil. Not the fact that she was soon to be chased by a metal dude who would control electricity, but the feeling that something or someone was watching her, waiting for the right moment to strike...

Amanda's cell phone started ringing. She searched through her bag until she found the noisy thing.

"What is black and white and read all over," said the voice on the other end.

"Hi, Johnny," Amanda said as she chuckled.

"Hey, Amanda the panda," the blonde said, "Me, my date, and my friend are going out for pizza, wanna come."

"Does this friend happen to be of the male gender?" Amanda asked.

"Maybe...But Amanda, you'll like this one," Johnny said.

"Johnny boy, how many times have I told you not to play matchmaker," Amanda said sighing.

"I lost track at one hundred and eight," Johnny answered.

"Then why do you continue to do it?" Amanda asked.

"You need to get out more, Amanda. Live life to it's fullest. You can count how many boyfriends you've had on one hand, that can't be healthy. You are going to turn into an old hermit," Johnny informed her.

"Then I will be a happy old hermit," Amanda said decisively.

"Women are so difficult," Johnny said with a sigh.

"It's tragic, I know. Goodbye, Johnny. Have fun," Amanda said smiling.

"Bye"

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter. Just to warn you this is no normal Fantasic Four fanfic. There might be a mad scientist somewhere in this story. But anyways, review if you like, review if you don't like, ect...**


End file.
